Danny Phantom in Sam's Choice
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Sam reflects on the path that led up to the big decision in her life. What is it? The story is told from Sam's POV Point Of View


**Sam's Big Choice...**

**AN:**Sam reflects on the path that lead up to the big decision in her life. What is it? The story is told from Sam's POV (Point Of View)

Sam aka Samantha, the daughter of a rich, yet private family. So private that even Sam's two best friends Danny and Tucker didn't know that she was rich for like the longest time.

She had been afraid that things would change when that secret was revealed but to her great surprise and joy, things hadn't changed in the least. They never tried to take advantage of her wealth other than to insist movie night be at her house from now on since she had her own theater with popcorn and concession stand.

She smiled at the many memories that she had where she'd steal glances at Danny at various times throughout the movie just to admire him in the glow of the movie light. As usual, he'd been pretty clueless back then as to how she felt and never even noticed.

She looks around in the room, hearing the noises of the people hired to do their part for the party that was going to happen very soon. She knew the reason for the party was to celebrate and she hoped for once that the ghosts would behave themselves and not cause Danny to "Go Ghost" as he often cried out before changing into Danny Phantom, ghost hero to the town.

Sam closes her eyes and remembers how it all started for her. It had been at night when she was asked to hold onto the class ring before he went to stop Technus for like the millionth time. She wasn't worried that he was trying to hack into a supercomputer; she had faith in Danny, perhaps more than he had in himself at the time to do what was right.

She had held the ring upside down by accident and Sam looked like Wes to her in the dark. She had to smile now as she remembered the confusion during which she had asked, "Who is Wes?" aloud and not getting an answer, not that she'd expected one back then.

Sam crosses her arms in front of her to grab at the wrists of her hands as she remembered the next time the ring would come into her life. Her grandmother had been in her room and was looking for some black paint to use to paint a racer's number on her scooter with for an upcoming race.

That was when her Grandmother had come across the ring and this time the ring had been read upright the way it was supposed to be. Where it read as "Sam" and when that had happened, she had squealed loud enough to catch the attention of Sam who was just getting home from school.

Sam remembers rushing to her room, expecting the worse for her Grandmother and instead seeing her not only fine but looking guilty and unable to hide the big smile she had on her face. She was nobody's fool and immediately knew something was up so she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

Sam could still remember the tone she used on her Grandmother as she'd asked what was going on and got some half-truth about looking for black paint in her room. However the truth was soon busted when the class ring that she'd been asked to hold for Danny falls to the floor where it rolled out of her room.

She shook her head at the stupidity she'd shown about how she'd just get Danny a new class ring just like it for whatever silly girl he wanted to date next. It was fortunate though that she had her Grandmother there to say, "Dearie! You must go after it before it is lost forever!"

Sam had simply said, "I can by Danny a hundred such ring Grandma, he won't notice the difference." She remembered the pain of her Grandmother's cane as she was poked and the feeling of shock when she said to her, "Dearie! Did you not look inside the ring and see the inscription?"

Sam rubbed the place where the cane had connected as she answered and said, "Yeah, it says Wes... whoever that is." She remembered how the cane hit her again as she was told that she'd read it upside down!

Her hand grips her wrist a little more tightly as she remembered what had come next... the shock that it had actually been HER name! Danny had given her a class ring with her own name on it in his lame (though surprisingly sweet) way of asking her to be his girlfriend!

Sam's grip lightens up until her hand slides down to where she was now holding her own hand and remembers fondly how at that very moment, the ring had become the single most important item in the world to her! It had been a gift from Danny and he had been asking her to be his girlfriend in what was obviously the kind of advice from which could only have been his father!

Sam had run out of the room quickly after the class ring, but it had seemingly disappeared somehow! She figured that Danny was probably not expecting an answer after all this time but she was going to give him one by wearing the ring he'd given her!

Sam, her Grandmother and the servants in the house had searched high and low in every conceivable place where the ring could possibly have gone but it was simply gone. So when her parents came home that evening and found a severely depressed daughter (more gloomy than usual) with red eyes from crying, they had no idea what was going on and she refused to tell them as she knew they'd just buy her another ring, engraved and all to replace it but she couldn't do that to Danny. She wanted THAT ring in particular because it was special to her!

The next day passed and Sam had pretended to be ok but her friends knew her much too well and they could see she was hurting even if they didn't know why. She had refused to tell Danny but when it had come to just her and Tucker, who know already that she cared a lot for Danny, she told him about the class ring and the real inscription inside it as well as what had happened to it.

She remembered Tucker's reaction was something of a surprise to her...

Tucker had blinked in surprise and simply said, "This is the same Danny we're talking about right? Mr. Clueless? Are you sure it is to you?"

Sam had simply nodded her answer before Tucker had said a bit excitedly, "It is about time! I thought the boy would never realize how you two belonged together!"

Sam blushes now even as she had blushed in her memories of the event where Tucker had so excited until he remembered that the ring was lost. Neither one knew what to do and if the ring had simply fallen through a crack and landed in some place that no normal human could get to, then Danny or some other ghost was their only option and if they couldn't ask Danny to retrieve the ring, then what ghost could they get to help them? It had been quite a pickle for the two of them back then.

As Sam then recalled what had happened after school when some ghosts appeared after school and attacked. She knew it would be something that they'd never-ever forget because for some unknown reason as Sam and Tucker stood around trying to help Danny Phantom, the ghost decided to attack Sam directly in order to get at Danny.

Sam slides her hands up to around her arms, shivering as she recalled the feeling of being attacked directly and the result.

Tucker had run smartly for cover but for some unknown reason that day, she'd found herself rooted to that spot. It had almost been as if she was possessed but she knew she hadn't been because she still remembered that day so clearly.

Danny had grabbed Sam and tried to put up a ghost shield but the attacking ghost was too powerful and had gone right through, blasting the two of them! What came next was something that had Sam had only kind of imagined when she thought about if she had his power and not him.

Sam and Danny had somehow MERGED bodies! However the cost of it was that Danny had become knocked out from the experience!

Tucker had taken a picture of the merged body back then with the PDA and strangely enough, to this day she still enjoyed looking at the picture from that experience.

The scene at the moment in time had been far from smile-worthy back then for Sam because she was the only awake one with ghost powers other than the ghost who had caused her transformation! She had not known what to do at first, but the moment the ghost talked about destroying them... hurting Danny... the one who'd given her a ring and was her very best friend in the whole world... the only one she knew that truly ever understood her.

Sam would have closed her eyes and grimaced at what she knew was going to happen next but since she already had her eyes closed, she merely shrinks her shoulders as she remembers how she'd lost her temper.

She had somehow taped into Danny's ghost powers without even realizing it and just like Danny did when he went ghost... columns of white light surrounded her body, traveling all the way until she'd changed into a ghostly version of herself with white hair, glowing green eyes with a copy of his black and white outfit that he wore that now clung to her body, almost too tightly it seemed.

Sam didn't want to lose Danny and the thought of anyone hurting him angered her so MUCH that in her new ghost form, her hair and even various parts of her ghostly body rippled as if it were fire! This had made the ghost pause as he had been around angry ghost women before and always regretted it afterwards, only this time the combined halfa seemed to be much more dangerous than any woman he'd ever met.

Sam had screamed for the ghost to leave them alone and blasted him with a impossibly powerful ghost blast! The ghost had almost been destroyed in Sam's powerful attack!

She had recalled how he was almost ecto-goo and tried to flee while wondering aloud how she could be so powerful! She had also been surprised by her own strength and figured out that somehow, having the combined spiritual energies of two humans merged together as they were, doubled the ghost powers that Danny normally had.

Sam's next attack was weaker but enough to turn him into goo which Tucker then used the Fenton thermos on to suck him up with.

With Danny still out like a light she had flown off to her house and went intangible to fly through every nook and cranny of her house until she finally the class ring which she had been so freaked out about earlier.

Sam then met up with Tucker at Danny's home and they had then figured out that the only way to return to normal was to use the Fenton Dreamcatcher-like device. She gave Tucker the ring to hold onto while she flew through it.

Sam remembered the very painful and ill-conceived plan of flying through it and turning back into herself for the plan had worked and both she and Danny landed on the floor hard.

Sam had stood up and taken the ring back from Tucker even as Danny started to finally come to. He was in his human form and when the first thought was for Sam's well-being since that had been the final thing he remembered just before blacking out... well, she had found the moment very sweet even as she slipped the ring on to its proper finger where it fit just right.

Both Tucker and herself assured him that not only was she ok but the ghost was defeated. She had to smile now in the present as she remembered his adorable look of great confusion on his face.

As Danny walked Sam and Tucker to get a bite to eat from Nasty Burger, he had noticed the ring on her finger.

At first she had tried to downplay it stating that she'd always had it but when Danny didn't buy that, which she knew he wouldn't. That is when she told Danny how she'd looked in the ring and saw her name engraved within it and that her answer was yes even as Danny had started to babble some explanation before stopping when his brain finally caught up with the "Yes" part.

Sam almost giggled most unlike a Goth girl at that moment when Danny asked "Um... Yes to what Sam?"

She'd known he would want to hear it with his own two ears and after all they had been through, she felt he deserved that so she had told him, "Yes Danny... I will be your girlfriend and accept the class ring as proof of that." Before she did something that had surprised them both... She kissed him. Not just a kiss on the cheek as she might have when they were just best friends, but full on lip-pressed kind.

After the kiss, she had just stood there blushing scarlet red while Danny just stood there with a goofy expression on his face for a few moments and then dreamily saying to her, "And you're welcome..." before he passed out.

After Danny finally regained consciousness again, the group continued on to Nasty Burger where one of the usual tormentors of Danny saw the ring on Sam's finger and teased that they were together. Only when this time, instead of a loud, embarrassed denial from the both of them, the blond jock was shocked to see them both smile casually and thank him for noticing.

After that, the blond jock had made a lame comeback and ran away but by then they were too busy ignoring him. The only one who felt worse than the jock was Tucker as he lost his appetite while Danny and Sam made goo-goo eyes of love at each other.

Time after that sped up for her, going through all the adventures, dates, surprises and even a few fights until things finally caught up to where she was at that very moment.

There is a loud knock at the door and Tucker's voice says, "Come on! Are we going to start this thing or what?"

Sam smiles and says loudly, "I'm coming out! Tell Danny I'll be right there!" before Tucker's muffled voice says "Ok Sam!" and the sounds of running feet are then heard through the door until they are no more.

Sam walks over to the large vanity in the room and picks up the class ring which had been on her finger for so very long, so long in fact that Danny and Tucker had both wondered if it was going to take Danny's ghost powers to get the ring off.

Sam smiles a little secret smile before the ring goes clear in her fingers and she puts it into a case. She thought to herself, "A girl had to have some secrets right?" before picking up something from the top of the vanity and made one last attempt to look good in the mirror before she walked out of the room.

She walks to the place where Danny and Tucker were waiting for her and she pauses at the entrance to the room where her eyes meet Danny's before her father steps up and takes her arm into his. After a brief nod from her father, music starts to play and the two of the go down the aisle even as her heart beat a thousand times a minute it seemed to her.

Once she was there, she turned her head and looked at how almost everyone of their friends that they'd made over the years, from the Clockwork Ghost to the silly Box Ghost with his wife of the Lunch Lady sitting on the ghost side with a shield between them and the human audience. Even a few enemies who had asked politely and promised to behave were there under the ghost shield.

Even Vlad aka Plasmius who had been always at sorts with Danny at times, promised to behave was allowed to sit on the human side with Tucker keeping the Fenton Thermos nearby just in case he tried anything suspicious.

Sam could see her the parents of Danny, Tucker and her own sitting up in the front row with her parents looking so very happy for her on this special day of hers. This was the day she was going to become a Fenton. Samantha Fenton, a name she'd long since dreamed about and even secretly scribbled in her diary ever since falling for Danny.

She then turns her head to look at the handsome adult that Danny had become over all the years she'd known him. Not that to her, he wasn't already the most cutest and handsome boy in the whole school and one of the few who had any actual depth to them and worth a penny.

He was taller than her now and all the years of fighting ghosts had made his body shape up nice and handsomely where even in the tux that he wore now, she could see his muscles. The little scar on his chin from one of his many fights just made him look all the more dashing to her.

As Danny smiled at her, he flashed his eyes in a glowing green way at her in a teasing way of just how fast she'd find her clothes on the bedroom floor during they honeymoon which was being paid for by her parents.

Sam flashed a quick smile at him and continued to look into his dreamy eyes, barely hearing the words of the priest until the priest asked her if she wanted to marry Danny Fenton. She didn't even have to blink as she answered, "Yes, I most certainly do take him to be all mine forever."

She blushed red while Tucker snickered for a moment and then when she heard the words from the priest that she'd been waiting for so long to hear someone say to her, "I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss the bride."

Sam was overjoyed at those words, yet she waited for Danny to lift her Goth veil and start their first married kiss together with so much love behind it. She wraps her arms around him tightly as their kiss deepened and everyone in the room, human, ghost, or halfa (as in Vlad's case) applauded, cheered and whistled for the new couple!

After the beautiful and expensive reception paid for by Danny's parents, during which Tucker caught the garter and Valerie caught the flowers, everyone gathered outside with bags of black rice (normal but painted black) to toss at the couple as they made a quick dash to the limo.

Danny had to promise not to use his ghost powers to avoid getting hit to his parents who had eventually found out that he had ghost powers.

The happy couple made it to the limo and just to be able to wave better to everyone, Danny made the entire back of the limo vanish to make it look like they were riding in air as the two of them waved to the cheering crowd until they were out of sight and he returned the limo back to normal.

**The End**

**Epilogue:**

Sam's secret that she had retained some of the ghost power from their merger was quite a surprise when they'd reached their honeymoon suite and she ghost-phased out of her wedding dress. To say Danny was both shocked and pleased was quite the understatement.

To show how much Danny was happy to see his new wife in the nude, he ghost-phased through his own tux to let it crumple under its own weight to the floor before they met and joined on the bed to consummate the beginning of their new life together as a halfa ghost-fighting couple.

The class ring? It was put onto her other hand where it remained always along with the diamond wedding ring from Danny, which he'd paid for and engraved, with his ghost energy for that truly personal touch where it read, "To Sam, the love of my life in this life and the next. Forever yours, Danny Fenton."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone? What do you think of my first-ever Danny Phantom story? I know is a bit long but it was intended as a one-shot deal. If you guys and gals like it, maybe I'll do other DP stories. Thoughts, opinions and ideas welcomed as well as any reviews. :) 


End file.
